Changing the future
by Bad one
Summary: What would you do if you had seen a future which you thought was impossible for you to happen? Motoko never thought that she could fall for Urashima, but now when she knows part of what is waiting her, what will she do? Motoko/Keitaro


Hello everybody! It is my first Love hina fanfic which I wanted to write a long time ago. After all Love hina was the first anime which I saw as well as the first manga which I read :) What means Motoko/Keitaro were my first favourite pairing! Sad they didn't end together... but at least I can make a couple out of them here :P

Also want to warn that english isn't my first language so I will need beta for this work... and my updates may not be very quick because I'm already working at several fanfics, but I really wanted to write a fanfic for this show and pairing!

Also want to tell that everything will happen after Keitaro and Naru came back from Okinawa. And also I will have to redo some things from manga which I will be using to write this fanfic, not anime. Now enjoy it and review so I would know how fast I should work at a new chapter ;)

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the show, but wish I did! I would make an anime more similar to manga! Of course with other main pairingg XD

* * *

Chapter 1

Time machine

A week has passed since Naru-sempai and Urashima have come back from Okinawa... Urashima... I'm so happy that they both didn't do a romantic getaway. Wait! That's not what you think! It's not because I like him! How can somebody like such spinless jerk as him?! NO! I just was worried about Narusegawa-san, scared that she can get raped by him, that's all! Besides because of him Shinobu and Suu had ran away as well. What in the world has Shinobu found in him anyway? Because of that I was forced to leave Hinata-sou as well. Although it didn't look like Kitsune was really looking for Naru-san and Urashima. It more looked like if she had found an oportunity to go on vacations! And I had to do all kind of low tricks to get money... that was so embressing... for me a warrior to do something like this?

Thankfully everybody were found and safely got back to Hinata-inn. I was sure that now I will be able to start my trainings again, but how wrong I was... Urashima had brought a TURTLE! If you only knew how much I'm scared of them! Especiall of this one... it can FLY! Now every morning I try to wake even quiter than usual, so that monster wouldn'r come after me and eat me! Of course it was easier to say than do. Suu as always huged me tight during the night and I always had to try not to wake her up.

You can ask me why I don't shout at her, telling not to hug me so tight and not jump at me. I thought about it in the begining, but Suu is just a kid. I can't be rude to her. Besides she was so scared when she first came here, it would be rude of me to tell her to get lost. Warriors don't do things like this. But later I got used to it and it somehow felt okward if during the day she wouldn't ride on me.

Today's morning was different. When I woke up she didn't hug me. I looked around but couldn't find her anyway. It seems she has went to her room, if it can be called like this. I opened the enterance door and looked around making sure that no one was seen especially that monster and perverted Urashima. When I made sure that the way was clear, I took my clothes and went to the spring to get washed before my morning training. After cleaning myself I got dressed, took my sword and went onto roof top, where usually were going my trainings. It was very relexing to train a littel. Besides leafs usually fell from trees at this hour so I had an object with which to work and try to improve my abilities. I have to improve them if I want to get stronger than my sister...

I worked for few hours when sudenlly a loud explotion was heard and dark, black steam started to run out of several windows. All of them belonged to Suu's laborotory '_So that's where she went this morning... What in the world has she done again!'_ Putting my sword away I ran from roof top to another one, to get a better look at what happened and make sure that everything is alright.

It seems that explosion had awaken all other livers of Hinata-inn who were quickly runing into the same direction.

"Hey Motoko! What happened?!" shouted Naru running across the hall and looking at me from time to time.

"Don't know. I was training as usual when I heard an explosion"

"It looks like Suu's work again" said Kitsune, running in a red camesol with Urashima behind her, but it looks like he was too much interested in what happened with Suu so he didn't pay any attenion to her.

Soon we reached the door to Suu's room. We were going to open it when it opened on it's own and someone was trying to get out of there.

"Suu-chan?" asked worried Shinobu, holding hands tightly to her chest. Coughing, some black monster had come out "Whaaaa! Monster!" screamed Shinobu and jumped at Urashima.

"Wah Shinobu!'

"Be gone monster!" I roared raising my sword.

"Ahh! Wait Motoko" shouted monster with familiar voice.

"Suu?" I asked uncertain.

"Hai!" she answered grining and taking off glassed which she was wearing.

"What in the world are you doing Suu-chan?!" shouted Urashima "You have scared Shinobu-chan!"

"Hehe, sorry everyone" she rubbed her head still smiling "But I have done something incredible!" and started to jump from joy.

"What? A banana maker?" laughed Kitsune.

"No, a time machine!"

"Eh?!" everybody looked at her confused, including me _'Time machine? It's impossible!'_

"Yep!" she nodded.

"But how?!" exclaimed Urashima but was pushed by Kitsune.

"Really? Does it mean I can see my future now?" her eyes started to shy with some strange light making me sweatdrop.

"Yep, although you can only watch. You can't do anything"

"Ah, that's no fun!" she protested "but still I will be first to test it! Maybe I will be a super star in the future!" she exclaimed in sing song voice making us all to fall.

"Stop foolling around!" roared Naru "Din't you hear an explotion? Maybe this thing is dangerouse!"

"Ah, no it isn't" protested Suu, putting hands on the back of her head "it was my Tama 1. It has self distructed"

"See!" continued Kitsune "Now where is the machine?" and ran into the room.

"Hey! Why are you the first one" this time Naru-sempai was protesting on another ocasion "I want to see my future as well! I want to know if I will enter Toudai u or no"

"Ah, I want to find out it too" shouted Urashima and also went into the room with Shinobu behind who had jumped of him, her body whole red.

"Are you sure that your heart will be able to handle a failure?"

"Hey! I'm not so stupid! I'm sure I'll pass next time!"

"Keep dreaming" and stuck her tounge at him.

"Narusegawa!!"

"Ah...I also want to see my future" began Shinobu playing with her shirt "M-maybe... s-s-sempai"

"Eh?! Did you say something Shinobu" asked grinning Kitsune poping out of the room. _'That woman... what kind of hearing does she have?!'_

"Ah nothing!" burst out poor Shinobu, turning bright red as tomato once again.

"But your face says something else"

"K-k-k-k-its-sune-s-san!" Shinobu tried to protest but againgst Kitsune it was simply useless.

"Excuse me, I'll be going to train some more now" I excused myself bowing and was ready to leave when someone grabbed me on the sleeve. I turned around to find still dirty Suu looking at me with big eyes.

"Don't you want to see it Motoko?"

"I'm not interested in seeing my future. Everything will be as it has to be" I answered calmly.

"Hehe" this laugh made me shiver and stop in my track "Really? Maybe you are afraid to find out something bad about your future?" asked Kitsune.

"And what could that be?" I asked rising an eyebrow.

"Let me think" she rubbed her chin "How about fiding out that you are married and have five children?!" she exclaimed swinging hands high in the air.

"Eh?! That will never happen!" I protested turning red.

"Or to find out that your husband is... Keitaro!" she winked at me making a hint at his name. Sometimes I really wanted to smack her hard...

"Don't say nonsense!" I screamed, my whole body was red now "How something like this can happen?! I don't like him! I hate him! How can we end up together?!"

"Well from hate to love is one step" she kept grinning at me.

"Not in my case! I'll better comit seppuku before this ever happens!" I roared holding sword tight in my hand.

"Prove it!" Kitsune continued "Come on, if you are sure that nothing like this can happen with you then there must be no problem for you to go and look at your future"

"Fine!" I agreed and burst into the room while Kitsune and Suu were still out.

* * *

"Hey Suu... do you have a monitor through which we will be able to see what others see?" Kitsuna asked rubbing her hands.

"Sure!" shouted Suu and also entered the room with devily laughing Kitsune behind.

* * *

"Out of the way!" I roared all flushed and pushed through the crowd towards so called time machine. It was something like a lift cabin but with some strange things and lamps around it _'I will show her... No, I will show all of them that this kind of things will never happen with me!'_

"Motoko-chan what are you doing?" I heard the most annoying voice and turned my head to send a death glare at Urashima who gulped.

"Yeh Motoko, what's wrong" asked Naru-sempai.

"She is going to be the first one to see her future" declared Kitsune still smiling her fox like smile.

"Eh? Didn't you want to be first Kitsune-san?" asked surprised Urashima.

"Well we are all friends and Motoko was very eager to try it out. I just couldn't say no to her" she answered holding hands on both sides.

"Really?" everybody looked at me surprised.

"What?!" I shouted glaring at everybody.

"Nothing!" was immediate reply as everybody backed away from me.

"Come on Motoko-chan!" shouted overjoyed Suu "Get into the cabin" and I did as was talled not noticing Kitsune's devil like smile.

I was already inside when I heard some strange noises. I looked around and sudenlly something bumped into my butt. My eyes twitched "U-Urashima! You pervert!" I exclaimed rising my sword and turning around.

"Ahhh! What did I do?!" he exclaimed hiding behind Naru.

"Coward" she said glaring at him over her shoulder.

"Eh?!" I looked around and understood that it wasn't him after all _'Then who?_' I looked down and almost fainted. So called turtle Tama-chan was flying near my stomach and smiling at me. I looked at it wide eyed, too shocked to move. Sweat started to ran down my body as panic grew bigger and bigger with every second. Soon I broke...

"Aaaaahhhhh!" I shouted slaming the sword down.

"Ah! Stop it Motoko! You will destroy everything here!" started to protest Suu, but I didn't hear her. Spirals were spiraling in my eyes and I as crazy maniac was running around after turtle and trying to kill it.

"DIE!"

"Aaaahhh! Stop!" everybody screamed running and jumping in all directions when I step by step destroyed the laboratory. Sudenlly I tripped on something and with big smack landed back into the cabin which started to shine and shake while steam filled it inside. I got up and was ready to get out of there when bright light struck me straight into the face and send me flying back before I fainted...

* * *

"Suu do something!" screamed Keitaro trying to get away from explosions which were happening.

"I'm trying!" shouted Suu and after some strugling everything finally got quiet.

"Few...I thought I was going to die" sighed Keitaro, getting out from the mess.

"Not only you" answered Naru who was getting out as well as all others. The most scared one was Shinobu who still lay on the floor with spiral eyes and mumbled something under her nose.

"Shinobu-chan!" cried out Keitaro and Naru rushing towards poor girl.

"S-s-s-s-sempai" she whispered under her breath.

"Hold on Shinobu-chan!" shouted Keitaro.

"Geez, Motoko" said Kitsune standing up "Look what have you done. Huh? Where is she?" and looked around but didn't find anyone.

"It seems Motoko has been sent into the future" said Suu taking good look at time machine which was empty now.

"Eh?! Where is the monitor?! I need to see it!"

"Gomen, but it seems Motoko has broken it" answered Suu smiling weakly while rubbing back of her head.

"What?! NO!"

* * *

Mini feed:

Bad one: Yay! My first Love hina fic! I'm so happy!

-Everybody sweatdroped-

Keitaro: Umm can we trust her?

Naru: Characters from Mai HiME said she is safe.

Shinobu: R-really? -looks at me who is laughing like crazy- s-she seems to b-be dangerouse...

Motoko: If that's so... -took out her sword- I will have to chase away bad spirits from her.

Naru: I don't think that is neccecery.

Kitsune: Come on guys! Let's greet our new guest! -comes closer to me- Hi there!

Bad one looks around: Oh Kitsune! It is so nice to meet you! -shakes Kitsune's hand-

Kitsune: Me too. We were thinking here about greeting party.

Bad one: Party? Really?

Kitsune: Yeh so -pushes glass with sake into my hand-

Bad one: I never tried it -drinks everything in one gulp- Wow! That's really good! -dreamy eyes-

Kitsune: Really? Want some more?

Bad one: You bet!

Keitaro: It seems Kitsune has found a drinking partner -sweatdroping, looks at us drinking-

* * *

Well that's all for now. Will try to make another chapter longer. Now please tell me what you think :)


End file.
